Sarah Osborne
Sarah Osborne is a witch and a supporting character throughout the story routes in Mystery Spell who is known to have secrets about the Bartholy family. In Peter's route, she serves as the second love interest and is the first female of the series to become a love interest as a contrast to the males. Appearance Sarah has shoulder length black hair in a wavy style, light tanned skin and hazel eyes. She has five outfits on her portrait and her initial appearance was her casual outfit; a brown long vest with a white sleeveless midriff underneath with several designs which shows off her belly, a matching brown short denim shorts with a black belt with white studs and black boots. She also carries a light khaki sling bag on her right and wears two loose necklaces on her neck. Her shoulder length black hair is tied in two loose braids in each sides and wears dangling earrings. Her second and most well known outfit is her Mystery Spell school uniform as the sleeves had white folded sleeves. Her third outfit is a white long sleeved cotton dress and a matching sandals. She also wears a gold necklace on her neck. Her fourth outfit was either her sleeping attire or her swimwear, a loose short sleeved olive midriff which shows off the strap on her red bikini top on the right side with different designs, a red micro bikini and she was barefeet. Her shoulder length black hair was tied in tangles while wearing her gold hoop earrings and a gold anklet on her right ankle. Her fifth outfit which was unused in all other story routes. She wears a gray v-neck long sleeve shirt with a black sports bra underneath, brownish khaki cargo jeans and black hiking boots. She also wears a black necklace on her neck. In the last part of Chapter 8 at the second season of Sebastian's route, she wears this outfit and she covers her entire head and neck in a long red keffiyeh and the player mistook her jeans being her hiking pants. Personality Sarah is described as a calm, witty and fun-loving woman as the player initially describes her throughout Drogo's story. In reality, her true personality shows her for being optimistic, cheerful and always extremely cautious when the player works with the Bartholys. Therefore, she is also extremely secretive whenever she hides her hidden secrets about the Bartholy family especially when the player is always asking her about them. She also warns the player after she discovers their nature as vampires and also became stubborn when the player decided to run away out of the class as she noticed her true nature as a witch like she was as currently stated by Professor Sebastian Jones when he discusses about vampires and witches. In Peter's story, Sarah was revealed to be a lesbian when she has a crush on the player especially when she comforts her not to follow Peter. In Chapter 7, she confesses her feelings to the player during the masquerade party. Therefore, she also explains to the player about her family ancestors of witches after she found out about the old feud between the Osbornes and the Bartholys, especially Drogo, Peter and Nicolae's adopted father Viktor Bartholy on one of her books at her home knowing the Bartholys are a family of vampires. In Drogo's story, Sarah almost kisses the player while she stays at her apartment which resulted in the player to leaving immediately, after showing her strange behavior for being a lesbian. In the second season after Drogo managed to transformed her into a vampire due to her grandmother's wishes and their love for each other, Sarah became much more of an antagonist going as far as making Samantha cry when she officially dates Loan and talks back to Sebastian during his class leading him to rebuff her. This also happens when she angrily scolds the player about her actions when she demonstrates her powers as both a witch and a vampire by taking Samantha out using her telekinetic powers and mind reading ability to add insult on her injury rather than being satisfied of teaching Samantha some manners in respect. At the end of Chapter 6, she was teaming up with Drogo, Peter and the player to investigate about the package which was sent by Viktor Bartholy, finally overcoming her true dislike to them. During Chapter 7 in order to restrain the player's anger due to Samantha's constant remarks and her awful behavior, Sarah reveals that she hung out with Loan at the bar where he was on a drinking spree in which he told her that he didn't like Samantha while in a drunken state causing her to have an argument with him. Sarah was also surprised to hear from the player about the Arcanes which are witches who were transformed as the first vampire-witch hybrids in ancient times and also discovers the player is able to use fire magic which she summons a small phoenix which was witnessed by both Drogo and Nicolae. She also takes part along side her grandmother Cassandre, Drogo, Conrad and the player in battling Viktor at the final chapter of the story. In the near end of Peter's story shows that Sarah was disappointed and panicked as the Descendant of the Templars were attacking their house since the Bartholys rescue the player from their torture as she follows both Peter and the player to Paris to warn them about Mystery Spell being wrecked with havoc by the same group who wrecked her house. In Sebastian's story, it was revealed that Sarah hated when the player lied about the secret meeting with Sebastian. Therefore, her cautiousness towards the Bartholys caused her and the player to have a fall out before stomping away angrily. Although, the player did this because of her current job as an au pair when she mentions Lorie Bartholy and both her spoiled nature personality and her violent streak. Because of her interest in Sebastian, Sarah finally shows her doubt and envy towards the player after Sebastian tells her to meet him in his office about the books that she used to borrow from him and going as far as wanting to steal the player's place after Nicolae initially refused to let her go to Sebastian's expeditions until he changes his mind and to Sebastian's disappointment after he chose her to go with him. Their tensions on getting in the position to help Sebastian on his expeditions in Peru caused them to break their friendship. But she later gives the position back to the player knowing that Sebastian had wanted for her to fulfill her dreams as an archaeologist like he is. In near end of Chapter 9, she also has an interest on Esteban Dias. In the second season, it was revealed that Sarah became angrily annoyed over her grandmother Cassandre's demanding attitude and she was frequently given some chores at their villa and the main reason why she did not come over to Sebastian's house where the player lives. At the climax of Chapter 4, Sarah finally demonstrates her telekinetic powers as a witch when she rescues Isabella from getting hit by a car and getting electrocuted from a falling electrical posts. Despite this, she was completely embarrassed as she exposes her magical powers in front of Sebastian, Esteban and the player. Throughout the chapters shows Sarah as a reliable ally to Sebastian and his group and she is able to casts protective spells towards the possessed Isabella and always kept in touch with Cassandre and the Coven regarding the ritual to remove Ka-Ata-Killa from Isabella's body. Unlike in the first season where she wasn't chosen in Sebastian's trip, Sarah now joins them on their trip to Cairo. Allies *The Main Character (Drogo) *The Main Character (Peter) *The Main Character (Nicolae) *The Main Character (Sebastian) *Drogo Bartholy (sometimes) *Peter Bartholy (sometimes) *Nicolae Bartholy (sometimes) *Conrad Bartholy (sometimes) *Lorie Bartholy (sometimes) *Loan Huxley (sometimes) *Sebastian Jones *Esteban Dias *Cassandre Osborne *Isabella Jones *Mia Cooper (formerly) Enemies *Viktor Bartholy *Descendants of the Templars *Drogo Bartholy (sometimes) *Peter Bartholy (sometimes) *Nicolae Bartholy (sometimes) *Conrad Bartholy (sometimes) *Lorie Bartholy (sometimes) *Loan Huxley (sometimes) *Samantha Gautier *Ka-Ata-Killa *Dorothy Rakoczy Gallery Sarah Osborne/Gallery Walkthrough Trivia * According to Claire Zamora within her Facebook page, Sarah was confirmed as a lesbian in Peter's route. But on other characters' story routes due to her role as a supporting character, she's not a lesbian but bisexual, since she has an interest on Sebastian Jones and later Esteban Dias within his main story route and has a boyfriend in Nicolae's route. Although in Drogo's route, she finally demonstrated her strange behavior when she almost kisses the player during her stay at her apartment, which confirms her actions for being a lesbian. * She was mostly criticized by many players due to her extreme cautiousness towards the Bartholy family or ruining the player's relationship with Peter as seen on his main story route. She is also heavily disliked due to her stealing the player's place in the expedition in Sebastian's route. **As of Drogo's route in its second season, she and her grandmother Cassandre Osborne were widely criticized by many players due to their actions of forbidding the player to avoid the Bartholys and does not heed the player's words about becoming a vampire as a higher price and as an outcast to fellow witches like they are especially when the player demonstrates both of her powers as a witch and a vampire by hitting Samantha with both telekinesis and mind reading. * Sofia Flores from Is it Love? Blue Swan shares the same behavior as Sarah's when she investigates further about both the player and Mike Stover were making out at the changing room. As soon as she found out in Chapter 4, she and the player had a fall out much like how Sarah did to the player in Sebastian's route. *She's been in more secret images than any other female in the game excluding the main character, with a total of 13 secret images. **She's also the only second love interest to be in 13 secret images without having her own story route. She also has the most secret images out of any other second love interest as Daryl Ortega and Jake Stewart only have 7 from their respective main love interests story routes, as Sarah's images come from both Peter's and Drogo's stories. **She's also been featured in the most official game ads than any other female in the game excluding the main character. * She was the second female to be featured on a game's cover, excluding the main character. The first being Jenny Blake who was featured on Ryan Carter's game cover. *She's one of the 9 original Mystery Spell characters. **She is also the very first character you meet in the Mystery Spell series. Much like how Creep is the first character you meet in the Carter Corp series. *Mia Cooper's character model is a rendition of Sarah's. **Everything about their designs is the same except for their hair and skin colour. *In Sebastian's route during the events of Chapter 5, both her and Isabella Jones misspell Cassandre Osborne's first name as being Cassandra. *Her fifth outfit bears a minor resemblance to Tassara in her adventure outfit in the American cartoon series ''Totally Spies ''and both women are wearing keffiyeh in their travels (Sarah's keffiyeh is red while Tassara's keffiyeh is medium blue). Category:Mystery Spell Category:Female Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Peter Bartholy Category:Sarah Osborne Category:Protagonists Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Second Love Interests Category:Antagonistic Category:Originals Category:Good vs Good Category:Socialites Category:Athletic Category:Samantha Gautier